Mysteries of the night
by emilyissexy
Summary: It's about a bunch of children who are different to the human world, they are Vampires, werewolves, fairies even witches, they gather on a special parallel universe to find out about their history. There is a reason for this. Read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Mysteries of the night

Chapter 1

The night was drawing in, the clear blue sky turning into a misty grey cloud covering the world. Lights started to flicker on in every street, as, curtains started to get closed. As it started to get later and later, as people started to turn their lights off and get tucked into their warm snuggly beds. As eyes started to close and people started to dream. Special families from all over the world gathered in a special place called parellel universe. The parellel universe was a special place that only the special people new about. They could be themselves, unlike during the day when they pretend to be real humans in the real world. A family gather on the street corner ready to go to the parellel universe. The two children and father are vampires, while the mother is normal, and the other little girl is a witch.

In a spotlight, that a streetlight lit up, stood a child of about 16 years old. Her hair long and a dark copper red. Her skin pale unlike the taller famale stood next to her. Her face was beautiful, flawless in fact. It was as smooth as babies bum. Her eyes a light golden colour. Her lips covered with a dark red lipstick. Her body was petite just like herself. She wore a little black dress which complimented her figure very well. Her shoes were high and added a few inches to her height. As she spoke her voice was soft and inviting, you couldn't help but listen to her, it was like a soft melody was being sung into your ear. "Mother, when will we get there?" She looked up at the taller woman and smiled innocently. Her smile just made her look even more stunning.

Her mother stood there and looked down at her daughter. She smiled back and put her hand on her shoulder. "We'll be there shortly, Emily. Be patient, I know it's hard for you, but sometimes you can't always just run or fly somewhere, we must wait for the others." The woman's voice wasn't as soft and smooth as Emily's, it was normal. Compared to Emily the woman had numerous of faults wrong with her. She was very pretty, but plain. Her lips were chapped, her eyes watering with the cold wind. She was shivering and she was wrapped up in layers of clothing, with a scarf, hat and gloves on.

"Where is father?" A deeper voice asked Emily. Emily looked at the boy who was about her age and smiled her cute innocent smile. His voice was also smooth, his hair a dark brown, covered his head. His eye were darker than Emily's but still slightly golden. He was also pale skinned, but very beautiful for a male. When you looked at him, you couldn't look away.

"I do not know, Kieran. Mother? Where has father gone? Shouldn't he be here. We will be late otherwise?" Emily looked to her mother for the answer.

"Bella, sweetheart, do you have the kids? I've bought us dinner?" A muscular man ran over in a blink of an eye with two deer over both his shoulders. His eyes were a dark black colour. His hair a copper red just like Emily's. It was messy, but he was also stunning and hard to look away from. His voice was like a harmony played on a harp.

"I found your father." The mother laughed. Kieran, Emily and the father tucked into the deer, sinking their teeth deep into the skin and sucking the blood dry. They were all careful not to get any blood on their clothes. Bella, stood their warming her hands, she kept checking her watch, as if she was waiting for someone.

Then all of a sudden a little girl came skipping down the road. She was wearing a black cloak and had a witches hat on. She held her broom and jumped on it and flew to the family in the last second.

"Watch where you're using that thing, we're not quite in the parellel universe yet, we are late because we have been waiting for you Charlotte. Where have you been?" Bella said looking down on Charlotte.

"I went to visit my parents grave, Bella. It's been a year and I thought it would be nice to see them." Charlotte walked over to Emily and Kieran and hugged them both.

"Can we go now?" Kieran looked at his father and mother desperately.

"Yes kids, we can go now. You all ready?" The father said.

"I'm ready Rob." Charlotte grabbed the stick Rob held out. Everyone then grabbed it. Then they all turned into a spinning sensation, the children laughed as Rob and Bella smiled.

They landed in a wooded area. Trees everywhere around them. The children laughed and stumbled back wards as they fell to the ground. Rob and Bella waved to the children as they wondered off out of the woods. The children waved back and decided to go find their friends. Emily heard russling behind her. She turned quicklyto where the noise was coming from. There was nothing there, so, she brushed itoff her shoulder and ran ro join the others. As she caught up with them a huge shadow crept up on her. "Emily! Behind you!" Charlotte and Kieran shouted in unison. Emily turned around to a huge wolf twice her size breathing on her neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mysteries of the night

Chapter 2

Emily looked up. She raised her hand to the big furry creature and tickled it's chin. "Zack, you idiot. You scared me."

"You scared us all!" Charlotte said laughing.

Zack howled. He was a werewolf. He was three times the size of any normal dog. His head was massive and his teeth were huge, white and razor sharp. Sharp enough to bite through a concrete wall. His fur was was a mousy brown colour. He was stood on all fours, he slumped on his front and layed down, as if to offer the children a ride. He could not speak as he was only a dog after all.

"Zack, Emily and I are faster than you, it's not like we need a ride."

"Yes, but I am not" Charlotte skipped over and leaped up onto Zack's back.

"You could never beat us, Zack" Kieran laughed, it was as if Kieran was having a conversation with him in his head. "That's not a bad idea, Zack, let's race" Kieran smiled.

"Emily, what's he saying Kieran?" Emily asked.

"He wants us to race him, but he said it's not fair because you can fly and I will be able to read his mind. Plus I am the fastest out of anyone." Kieran said, reading Zack's mind.

"C'mon guys, let's just go, I bet Laura's waiting for us. Let's find her tree." Charlotte said, getting tired of the conversation.

"Ready." Emily teased.

"Steady" Kieran followed.

"_GO!" _Zack thought to himself. With that, Zack and Kieran shooted off leaving Emily behind. She jumped and ran off after them, she knew she was faster when she flew, and suddenly she lept off the ground and glided through the air. She weaved in and out of the trees looking down at the others racing. She over took them slowly. She laughed. The others looked up and watched her passed.

"That's not fair!" Kieran shouted.

"Catch me if you can!" Emily laughed and flew off. She know exactly where she was going. She was flying between the branches at the speed of light, maybe faster. Just infront of her was a tree that had a hole that was lit up. You could here a faint singing voice. Emily's face lit up as she sped up towards the tree. She clung onto the tree as gracefully as a ballerina dances in a show. She looked inside the little hole in the tree and whispered something unclear. The singing stopped and this tiny little figure peered out to Emily.

"Emily!" Sreeched the tiny creature.

"Hello Laura, nice singing, how are you?"

"Oh, how embarresing, I'm good, where are the others?" At that moment a sudden thump shook the tree. Laura shook inside and almost fell to the floor, but Emily delicately grabbed Laura before she fell out. Emily floated to the floor and landed very softly infront of the dazed werewolf and the others.

"_That really hurt!" _Zack thought. "_Get charlotte off me and get my clothes out of Emily's bag so I can change and actually talk to you all." _

"Emily, Zack needs the clothes you packed for him." Kieran shouted at Emily. She took off her rucksack and unzipped it, she reached in it searching around and pulled out a tight black t-shirt and some lose jogging bottoms. She tossed them towards Zack's direction. Charlotte leaped off his back into Kieran's arms. With the clothes in his mouth Zack ran off deep into the forest. Within seconds Zack peered round a tree putting his shirt on.

"Hey, guys. How are all of you then?" All the children laughed.

"We're gunna be late come on." Emily insisted, watching Laura pour some fairy dust on her. All of a sudden Laura was an average sized girl (still short) just with some wings. The children strolled through the forest.

"This is taking soooo long." Kieran and Emily complained.

"Alright, we don't all have super speed and strength like you guys." Moaned Charlotte.

"Look, why don't you get on your broom," Emily looked at charlotte, "I can easily carry Laura, Zack is a fast runner and Kieran you can just run." Laura jumped on to Emily's back. Emily leaped into the air, with Charlotte next to her they all started going as fast as they could. They ran towards a faint orange glow that was deeper in the woods. They got there within seconds.

"Tonight, is the tale of the werewolves, vampires, witches and fairies." An old man smiled as the kids ran in.

"Sorry." They said breathless.

"Join us children, after all tonight is all of your tales. You'll learn so much about your parents even your grandparents." The old man continued.

"Billy? Can we start with the vampires?" Emily asked, sitting next to her parents with Kieran and Charlotte.

"Well, as it's Charlotte's first, I thought I would tell her about why she is a witch and what happened to her parents first, I hope you don't mind. We may do vampires after wards though." Billy replied settling back into his chair. He had an old rag wrapped around him to keep him warm. A fire was burning in the centre of the circle, sat around the fire were families of different species. This little meeting had only just started and they decided to inform the children about each species. Emily had been very much looking forward to the vampire story as she has read up much about them, and she wants to know why she can fly.

"Long ago, when witches first existed..." Billy began.


	3. Chapter 3

Mysteries of the night

Chapter 3

"Long ago, when witches first existed people did not believe. There was one witch named Geraldine who got sick of everyone dissing the witch world. She decided it was time to know that the world knew that witches could do good. She decided to set up little senarios that would make the witches look good. She would set up petty roberies and stop them with her 'spells'. People still thought she was mad and she was locked away. Of course, she managed to escape using her magic. As she started to show more spells to people more and more witches came forward. Includingyoung Charlotte's parents. The world saw this as a threat as it thought that the world would be over taken by witches. So, the king decided anyone who came forward as a witch would be executed. This didn't stop anyone. They were powerful and by now 100's even 1000's of witches had come forward. They were too powerful to be taken down. They had there own little part of the world called Witch's land. Geraldine was the queen. Of course the King didn't like this at all and decided to start a war over this. The King put together his own army and set out one night to Witch's land to kill everyone. Unaware of the attack the witch's settled in to their beds for a good nights sleep. All of a sudden screaming was heard coming from houses and spells was heard being spoken from peoples mouths. Geraldine looked out of her castle and was shocked to see that her land was being invaded. She let out a mighty and scream and said the spell that everyone was banned from saying... 'Take all the life, apart from the witch's, Take all the heart beats, and put them in ditch's' she screeched from her window, a jolt of lightening spread across the land and all the soldiers jumped backwards. Some were killed, some were merely injured. Garaldine went down to look at the damage that had been caused by the unwelcome disturbance, several witches were dead. Two special to Geraldine had passed away. Charlotte's parents has been killed by the King himself, they had been burnt and stabbed numerous of times. Garaldine looked at the couple lying there and crouched the floor. Tears started streaming down her face, she tried every spell she could think of to bring them back to life but nothing seemed to work. She looked over in the far left corner of the room and saw a cot. She heard a wailing child and saw a little girl with dark hair standing in the cot, holding tightly onto a little teddy bear which read 'i love mummy and daddy' " Billy looked over to Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at her feet to find a little teddy, she read the front of it, 'i love mummy and daddy' Charlotte felt tears coming down her face, she whiped them away and listened once again to Billy.

"Geraldine knew exactly what to do with Charlotte. She swept her in her arms and jumped on her broomstick, she flew across the world to a place she knew Charlotte would be safe."

Emily and Kieran looked at eachother and together they looked at their parents and whispered "That is where we come in," they smiled and Billy laughed.

"That's right," Billy chuckled "Charlotte leads us nicely onto the Vampires, you see children, we are all linked in some way that is why we all know we each exist, and how we can all exist together and talk to each other, we have grown to love and understand each other, and soon you will understand why we are telling you this becuase soon, you will have to face something we cannot help you in."

"What's he talking about Mother?" Emily looked up at Bella in desperation and smiled her innocent little smile that gets her everything, it's like she's gifted.

"Listen, you'll know soon enough," Bella said not looking at her daughter, knowing if she did she would give in and tell Emily. But the children were to be kept in secret about the real reason why all this was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Mysteries of the night

Chapter 4

Emily was very confused, she looked at Kieran in confusion. _"They're keeping something from us." _She thought quietly, knowing Kieran would hear her. He looked at her in confusion. _"I don't know what, but we need to find out, it must be something big." _Kieran nodded.

"Emily, stop it.!" Rob looked sternly at Emily. "You know I can hear you too." Emily looked at the floor sheepishly. _"Sorry, she thought." _She looked at Kieran they both nodded. They looked at Billy, both Bella and Rob looked at Billy and nodded.

"Let's carry on with the vampire story." Billy continued. "I'm getting tired of my own voice though, Robert, maybe you would like to tell your tale tonight." Rob looked at Billy in confusion but nodded. He sat around facing the children and started talking his harp like voice drawing the kids in with his first breathe.

"O.k. Where do I begin. I guess I start with the part when Geraldine found me in my favourite hide-out. You see, I was hiding because the world had found out about vampires and anyone who was proven to be a vampire would be burnt. Of course I couldn't go out in the sun anyway, but people started suspecting me and I was then on the run. Geraldine had a screaming child in her arms, she was crying herself. I let her in my little hut I had and took Charlotte from her. I warmed up a little snack and fed the child, she soon settled and Geraldine made a cot appear. I placed her in their with her teddy and she soon fell asleep. Geraldine began to tell me about what had happened, she told me that there was a spell on Charlotte not to age until I had children of my own so she didn't feel so different. Geraldine told me that I had to look after Charlotte and that she has to go do some business. She flew off far into the night and I was left with a child. I knew I had to look after the child. I did what any decent person would, I waited a couple years for the whole vampire thing to die down, and I moved here, to England, where sun was unlikely. I knew then I had more chance of giving Charlotte a normal life. I could only stay in certain places a little while, but when I reached London, I found I wouldn't have to move after all. A little coven of vampires called the Raymond's had a little place their. I moved in with them for a few months, and they introduced me to more vampires. When I thought I was on my own, I really wasn't. The more vampires I met the more I found out about myself. I found out how to control my mind reading like my son" Rob smiled at Kieran and Kieran smiled back. Rob carried on with the story. "I met a human eventually, that I fell in-love with. Bella, she was beautiful and so amazing. She laughed at my jokes and loved me for me. She knew what I was straight away, which scared me as I thought she would run and tell everyone, instead she kept it completely to her self. The other vampires were starting to find out that Charlotte was a witch because even though she wasn't growing she was performing some little tricks with her mind. The other vampires didn't like this as they were seen as one of our enemies, then they found out I was with a human and they hated that even more. I had to move away from the Raymond coven as they turned on me and said they would come after me. So, I once again had to change location and Bella, Charlotte and I went to America. That is where we had Emily and Kieran." Kieran and Emily looked at each other and giggled.

"And, we're amazing" They laughed.

"That isn't where it ends, you all led normal lives and went to school and that is how we met Zack" The children all looked at Zack, remembering the first day they met in America in kindergarten. "Can, I tell this story, I've heard it so many times!" Emily cried out. She was always crying out for attention. The other kids moaned at Emily stood up and took Rob's place.


End file.
